Roslin & Argus
by GaiaMother
Summary: Bright lights shine down upon her. All she could do was look down in shame. Plz rate.
1. Almost There

**Roslin & Argus**

**Almost There.**

Roslin held her arms high as the sky. Bright lights shined down upon her. All she could do was look down in shame. She had been caught. She was told to get down on her knees. Just as she reached her knees she looked up. With arms still in the air the lights went black. She couldn't see what was happening, but heard the cacophony of bullets and metal twangs. She hit the ground slow motion. Her arms stretched out before her on the ground. Blood drips from her chest to the ground.


	2. The Watcher

**Roslin & Argus**

**The Watcher.**

Argus had been watching this female for quite some time now. He had seen this shadow warrior doing the same which intrigued him. He had a feeling trouble was coming her way very soon. He sat and watched him as this warrior scoped out her house. Climbing the walls like an insect. Waiting for her to come home.

Argus watched as she runs in the door and locks it behind her as she turned around to slowly slide down it. She ran from this planets version of Arbitrators. He watched as she was chased for taking food with out trading it for papers and metal slivers. She was fortunate enough to out run them. From Argus' observations she couldn't be more then 20 yrs old. She lived in an abandoned apartment complex and her only companion was a snake. She lived in the only section that had a door and locks still on it.

As she caught her breath the shadow warrior materialized in front of her. She screamed but he quickly covered her mouth. Argus was about to shoot him when he heard him say " My name is Tsukasa. I'm not here to hurt you this I promise." Argus backed off as he let him continue. "Are you going to scream if I take my hand away." All she could think about was how close this Tsukasa's body was to hers.

She was in a daze. He was in no better shape. He hoped she couldn't feel his hardness. He had never been this close to a woman before. They both could feel each others heat radiating from each other. She started smelling different all of a sudden. Which made him snap out of his daze.

Tsukasa asked again. "If I take my hand away will you scream." She finally shook her head No. "OK I have a question for you. Would you mind if I stayed with you." she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. The she stated shortly. "Why." He says " You might want to sit down for this." So she goes and sits at her table. He starts with " I'm being hunted." "By whom?" She asked cautiously. "You just materialized in front of me who could possibly be hunting you?" He says as he sits down at the table just across from her. "You would not believe me if I told you." She says "Try me after seeing what I just saw I think I could believe any thing at this point."

"I'll start from the beginning then. When I was a child I was kidnapped by my father from my mother. He had left my mother before I was born after finding out she was was pregnant with me. I was taken some where in the mountains of japan and raised with many children. We were trained to be assassins. Only the strongest of us survived. In the clan I lived in there was no woman. I can remember how some of the other children showed up there. Some times random men would show up with kids they had kidnapped if their parents didn't come up with the ransom money. Some were just like me.

When I was 17 I was sent on my first mission. It was a Chinese delegate who's affairs were a little to close to a Yakuza's home life. I can't say more about the Yakuza but the Chinese delegate on the other hand. He was at a party with his wife and two daughters. I had the blue prints to the building and had scoped it out for months before hand. I knew it like the back of my hand. There was a ball room on the third floor where the party was being held. With many smaller rooms adjacent. He had left the ball room to one of the smaller adjacent rooms to answer a phone call. Just as he had finished his phone call I sliced him in two. Not a sound came from him. Then I heard some one come in behind me and had to kill who ever it was. No matter what I was not aloud to leave witnesses. It just so happened to be his wife. Just as the wives head hit the floor. His 15 yr old daughter walked in holding his 1 yr old daughter. She was just looking for her mother. She stood their not making a noise. Then she just handed me the baby."

As Tsukasa says this he takes his mask off and faces the window leaning against it. His long flowing black hair glowing in the moon light. " I didn't know what to do." Roslin quickly states. "Please don't tell me you killed them." Saying "No." as he shook his head. "I didn't kill ether of them." He leaned his head down as his hair fell in front of his face. " The older daughter took her own life by jumping out the window. She fell so fast I didn't have time to get to her." Roslin could sense the pure sadness in his voice as it shook with pain.

As he moved his head to look at the moon his whole demeanor changed from sad to happy. With a smile on his face He says " I raised the baby till she was old enough to talk." He sits down again while saying "Then I gave her to another clan to be raised properly. No man can raise a girl alone and do it right. She is five now and she's the reason I left my clan. I could not fulfill my mission and kill the whole family. So I am hunted by my clan because of it." Roslin gets up and lays on her make shift bed on her back with more intent on listening but tiredness shone in her eyes. She says " Why are you telling me all this." With a yawn. "Now they have reason to come after me."

He walks to the edge of the bed and slowly crawls on top of her. As he say's " You're right, but who said I was going to leave you here to defend your self. I'll stay and protect you!" As he finished saying this into her neck. He kissed her white skin softly. She just moaned. He started to wrap him self around her. She reached up and grabbed his head by his hair to pull him closer. He laid their listening to her heartbeat. They fall asleep in each others arms.

As Argus hears all of this conversation he swells up with pride. " Thank Paya I think I have just found the perfect prey."


End file.
